


erotic words and even more erotic actions

by suitablyskippy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Hoozuki Suigetsu/Uchiha Sasuke, One-Sided Karin/Uchiha Sasuke, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitablyskippy/pseuds/suitablyskippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At last, Sasuke makes a sound. It’s not much of a sound – sort of an uncertain grunt, really: but both of them fall silent. “Are those my clothes.”</p><p>“No,” Suigetsu says, decisively, and at the exact same time Karin says, “I can take them off right now if you’d like them back.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	erotic words and even more erotic actions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [this post](http://uzumakiwonderland.tumblr.com/post/105231431794/ok-ok-for-the-shipping-meme-thing-suigetsu-karin) (not at all nsfw), and then [Laura's art](http://trashgarbagehell.tumblr.com/post/105418543654/super-embarrassing-shippy-nsfw-ish-stuff-under) (sort-of-nsfw), and mostly just the fact that 'erotic Sasuke-themed roleplay' is the kind of phrase that haunts you forever once you've heard it.

“That’s not even how Sasuke ties his rope, dumbass, he uses a _completely_ different knot—”

“Yeah, well, he doesn’t wear glasses, either, but do you hear me whining about it?”

“I never hear you do anything _except_ whining,” says Karin, “you whine twenty-four hours, every day of the – _Sasuke_!” 

“Okay, yeah, _that’s_ more like it – I was kinda starting to think you’d forgotten the point, to be honest. You wanna, like – take it in turns? Being him? Or—”

Karin jerks the front of Sasuke’s own shirt closed across her bare chest. “You fucking idiot,” she says, under her breath, “— _look behind you_.”

Suigetsu follows her gaze. Sasuke is at the other end of it – standing in the doorway, silent and expressionless, his flat red stare moving between them. 

“Aren’t you supposed to know where people are?” hisses Suigetsu. 

“All he was doing was walking past,” Karin hisses back, “I didn’t think he was gonna come on _in_... Oh, for fuck’s sake,” she says, and stops resisting the urge to kindle up a love affair to last the ages: she yanks her shirt wide open again, claps her hand to her cheek, and assumes an expression she’s sure Sasuke will correctly understand as seductive astonishment. “Sasuke, I was _just_ thinking about you! Whatever are you doing in here?”

What Sasuke should be doing is flinging off his clothes, kicking Suigetsu from his own bed, and demonstrating his new-found wellspring of lust for Karin by erotic words and even more erotic actions. What Sasuke is actually doing is looking between the two of them, frowning very slightly. The wheels of his sharingan have begun to turn, slowly, as though it will help him understand any better what he’s seeing. 

“I can explain,” Suigetsu begins, confidently – and then stops. He moves his mouth like he’s gonna speak. “Well – basically,” he says, at last, “ _basically_ – it’s Karin’s fault. All of it. Everything.”

“Bastard, _you_ suggested it!”

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t know you carry his fucking dirty laundry around with you, would I? You led me _astray_ – she did,” he tells Sasuke, confidentially, “she led me astray,” and he jabs a finger in Karin’s direction. 

The finger is seized, yanked, and promptly liquefies. “It is _not_ dirty!” she snaps. “It’s perfectly clean, which you’d know if you bothered to take a second and just _smell_ it – before making _false accusations_ —”

“Except I wouldn’t know, cos you’re the only one on this team who stays up all night sniffing Sasuke’s old underpants, actually, sorry to break it to you—”

Words briefly fail her. Fury doesn’t. “You – well, _someone’s_ got to check up on our team leader’s hygiene, don’t they! It’s for the good of the team, you inconsiderate asshole, not that _you’d_ know anything about _that_ —”

At last, Sasuke makes a sound. It’s not much of a sound – sort of an indecisive grunt, really: but both of them fall silent. “Are those my clothes.”

“No,” Suigetsu says, decisively, and at the exact same time Karin says, “I can take them off right now if you’d like them back.”

Another small eternity passes by in silence. Sasuke’s sharingan is still activated; his flat stare is still unreadable. “Juugo and I are trying to sleep,” he says, at last, and turns to go. “Be ready to leave at sunrise.”

“Oi!” 

Irritated, Sasuke looks back. “No one said you had to leave,” says Suigetsu. “If you wanna stick around for a bit, no one’s gonna say no. Right, Karin?”

The prospect of agreeing with Suigetsu about _anything_ is painful. He must know it; he’s grinning at her with way too many teeth. But Sasuke is listening, for all that he’s also frowning darkly, and this isn’t the kind of chance that’s gonna fall into her lap again any time soon... “There’s _plenty_ of space in the middle, Sasuke,” she says, and gives the sheets between them a suggestive pat. 

“There’d be more space if you just threw Karin out the inn for the night,” Suigetsu adds, ever helpful, “or just out the room, or even just, like – you could always throw her out the team, that’d work too, I guess, give you and me a bit of privacy—”

“I told you to be ready to leave at sunrise,” Sasuke interrupts. “I don’t care what you do until then.”

Karin drops her voice to its sultriest pitch. “Sasuke, there’d be even more space if just you and _me_ —”

“I don’t _want_ to know what you do until then,” says Sasuke. His voice is getting louder. His studiedly blank expression is getting a little less blank, a little more harried. “Don’t tell me. Don’t _involve_ me. Don’t make Juugo and me have to overhear it. _I don’t want to know._ ”

The door slams. 

“No one on this team is ever any fun,” Suigetsu announces. “You’re a bunch of fucking killjoys and I hate you all. What do we do now?”

“ _Nothing_ ,” says Karin, and looks him up and down before adding, scornfully: “At least, not until you re-tie your belt. You look a fucking mess, Sasuke’d be _ashamed_ to go out like that. Take this seriously or I’m leaving.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted a few months ago, [here on tumblr](http://uzumakiwonderland.tumblr.com/post/106268971139/v-short-v-ridiculous-untitled-karin-suigetsu)!


End file.
